dulces, yo quiero dulces
by Athenabarizol
Summary: regulus se encuentra con manigoldo y kardia ¿que podria salir mal? no le enseñaran cosas indebidas a un niño... o ¿si?


**Kardia y regulus: método de obtención de dulces avanzado**

Regulus vagaba por el santuario intentando buscar la forma de obtener dulces sin que su tío se diera cuenta, ya que, según su tío, eso lo ponía muy hipera… hipert… hipero… lo ponía con mucha energía que necesitaba quemar y, pues, no alcanzaba el día. Así que su tío no le daba muchos dulces, y él tenía que ingeniárselas para encontrar unos. Ese día se encontró con kardia que también vagaba, pero para encontrar algo que hiciera arder su corazón

-oh, vaya, si ese es el gato de Sísifo ¿Qué haces ahí?-

-¡oye kardia, no soy un gato! ¡Soy un león!- dijo levemente molesto

-Jajaja como digas gato- regulus estaba a punto de golpearlo pero este lo detuvo con una mano –tranquilo gato, es solo una broma-

-está bien, pero solo por esta vez-

-y ¿Qué haces? ¿Te perdiste o algo así?-

-no, solo es que quiero dulces-

-¿y cuál es el problema?-

-pues ese, mi tío no me deja comer dulces porque me pongo malo y no sé cómo conseguirlos sin que se dé cuenta-

-Jajaja con que ese es el problema ¿eh?, bueno solo necesitas mi "técnica secreta"-

-¿técnica secreta? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Cómo lo llevo a cabo? ¿Qué hago si mi tío me descubre con los dulces?...-

-tranquilo gato, sí, es "mi técnica secreta". Consiste en ir a los puestos de dulces o lo que quieras obtener de rodorio y dices que eres un niño pobre con hambre-

-¿solo eso? Es muy fácil. Iré ahora-

-¡alto! No debes ir con tu armadura porque no crean el cuento, debes ir con ropa vieja y así-

-¿y qué hago si mi tío me ve?-

-pues corres, aunque también puedes "tomar sigilosamente" y "prestados" los dulces, así nadie se da cuenta, no pagas, y tienes dulces-

-vaya ¡no creí que fuera tan sencillo!-

-sí, lo es-

-oye, kardia, me acompañas. Quiero ver como lo haces tú-

-está bien vamos- llegaron a rodorio y vieron un puesto de frutas donde habían manzanas

-mira y aprende niño- se mezcló entre la gente y paso lo más cerca posible de las manzanas y solamente tomo una sin que se dieran cuenta- ¿ves? Es así-

-bien, lo intentare- fue hasta el puesto de dulces he hico lo mismo

-¡bien hecho para ser tu primer rob… "técnica secreta"!-

-¿lo hice bien kardia? Genial- pasaron por muchos puestos más y se encontraron a manigoldo

-¡hey, kardia! ¿Qué haces con el niño de Sísifo?-

-nada solo le muestro mi "técnica secreta"- y le giño un ojo, manigoldo se acercó a él y le susurro -¿Qué es eso bicho?-

-le estoy enseñando como robar-

-ah, vaya. Oye regulus, yo tengo otro método para eso, ven mira vas y le pides a una niña, mujer, señorita, etc. Que te compre algo, luego le dices que muy bonita y le das las gracias-

-¿y cómo le pido eso?-

-fácil, vas y le dices que es para tu madre, padre, hermana, hermano o algún familiar tuyo-

-pero eso es mentir, y mi tío dice que mentir es malo-

-no, no es mentir, es solo una "verdad privilegiada"-

-oh, si es solo eso… lo intentare- el par vio cómo se acercaba a una chica, hablaban y ella accedía a comprarle los dulces

-Jajaja no pensé que fuera tan astuto el niño de Sísifo-

-lo sé, podíamos sacar provecho de esto manigoldo-

-¿y bien?-

-¡manigoldo, tu técnica es mejor que la de kardia!-

-Jajaja lo sé, pero dinos ¿Qué le dijiste a la muchacha?-

-bueno le dije que eran para mi hermana enferma-

-¿solo eso le dijiste?- pregunto kardia

-no, también le dije que era una buena persona y muy bonita como me dijo manigoldo-

-pues este niño aprendió bien, solo espera la cara de Sísifo- le susurro manigoldo a kardia y este solo rio por la escena que posiblemente verían en un futuro.

-oigan ¿y se pueden combinar los dos métodos?- kardia y manigoldo se miraron y luego lo miraron a él con una sonrisa

-¡por supuesto que sí!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Anduvieron por todo rodorio, mientras regulus utilizaba las dos "técnicas secretas", a veces por separado, y otras, combinándolas. Habían conseguido muchas cosas gracias a regulus.

 _ **En otro lugar del santuario**_

Sísifo buscaba por todos lados a su sobrino, quería hablar con él para decirle que no se juntara mucho con manigoldo ni con kardia, ya que según él, eran mala influencia para el inocente regulus

-¿Dónde estará ese muchacho?... ¡ah! Dohko ¿no viste de casualidad a regulus?-

-yo no lo he visto por aquí, creo que fue a rodorio-

-¿y tú shion no sabes?-

-sí, vi a tu sobrino pasar por mi templo con ropa vieja junto con manigoldo y kardia-

-¡creo que lo van a vender! Jajaja-

-¡callate Dohko!-

-vamos shion, tranquilo, solo fue una broma-

-bien, gracias shion, voy a ir a rodorio a ver si lo encuentro- Sísifo bajo hasta rodorio y vio un mar de gente ahí, por lo regular no había tanta gente, así que eso le extraño – ¿cómo lo voy a encontrar aquí? Y lo peor… ¡esta con ese par de locos e irresponsables!, ni siquiera saben cuidarse a sí mismos. Como pretenden cuidar a un niño. Espero que no le hayan enseñado algo indebido o lo hayan llevado a un bar- pero ¡rayos! Había mucha, DEMASIADA, gente entonces escucho música y logro ver a unos bailarines. Era un circo que había llegado al pueblo, por eso había tanta gente. Bueno pues ahí vio a regulus y al par de locos, _"al menos esta sano y salvo"_ pensó pero vio a regulus comer algo

-¿Qué estará comiendo…? ¿Son dulces? Solo es eso, solo le compraron dulces, me los pudo haber pedido a mi… ¿ahora qué hace? Va por mi… ¡pero que…! ¡Está robando! ¡LE ENSEÑARON A ROBAR! Cuando el alcance los mato y luego llevo sus cadáveres al patriarca para un castigo- fue hacia donde ellos estaban, pero sintió como le jalaban de un brazo. Era una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules que trabajaba en el circo, solo tenía una especie de manta que le cubría los pechos y de la cintura para abajo dejando al descubierto su abdomen y piernas de tez blanca que le sonreía de forma coqueta. Sísifo quedo sorprendido por la interrupción en su plan

-oye no te gustaría participar en el espectáculo. Solo tienes que cubrirte los ojos con un pañuelo mientras yo hago lo mío- le dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo

-eh… no gracias señorita, solo pasaba por aquí-

-oh, vamos no seas tímido, sino ¿Cómo podre dar mi espectáculo? Además eres muy apuesto. Así atraeremos más gente- y lo arrastro con ella y le puso un pañuelo en los ojos y lo sentó en medio del escenario teniendo atrás una pared de madera con antorchas a los lados, ella comenzó a lanzar cuchillos y Sísifo solo escuchaba el sonido de los cuchillos clavarse en la pared y a la gente ovacionando

-¡hey! No seas tan tímido y suéltate un poco más, si no, me equivocare y no quiero cortar nada de ti cariño-

-y-yo n-no sabía que-que iba a hacer esto señorita-

-listo, el espectáculo termino. Y dime circe o "amatista"- paseo alrededor de él acariciando su rostro mientras le quitaba el pañuelo –no había porque tener miedo, cariño solo recuerda, relajate un poco- lo beso de manera improvista y luego se fue corriendo adentro del circo

-… Solo espero que sasha no se entere, aunque debo admitir que era bonito… ¡NO SÍSIFO! ¡CONCENTRATE! Ya los perdí de vista- anduvo vagando por los puestos de dulces y cosas que a regulus podría gustarle, y lo encontró robando y engañando a una chica y al par riéndose por un lado

-¡regulus! ¡Regulus! ¿Qué crees que haces?- manigoldo y kardia quedaron blancos al escuchar a Sísifo, y regulus fue corriendo hasta su tío

-mira tío, conseguí dulces gracias a la chica de por allá- señalo el lugar de la chica con la que había utilizado su "técnica secreta"

-regulus ¿tú sabes que acabas de hacer?-

-sip, conseguir dulces-

-¿y cómo los conseguiste?-

-manigoldo y kardia me enseñaron su técnica secreta para obtener dulces- Sísifo les dirigió una mirada asesina – y ¿Cómo es esa "técnica secreta"?-

-bueno kardia me dijo que solo me mezclara con la gente, fuera al puesto y los tomara prestados de forma sigilosa. Y manigoldo me dijo que le dijera a una chica una "verdad privilegiada" como que mi mama está enferma o así para conseguir dulces y además decirle que era bonita o cosas así-

-oye Sísifo no es lo que parece, nosotros…-

-callate manigoldo. Los tres van a ir con el patriarca. ¡AHORA!-

-arquero estúpido, es tu culpa por no darle dulces a ese niño. Si le hubieras dado dulces, no estaríamos aquí-

-kardia camina o te clavo una flecha en el…-

-tío, ya se va a hacer de noche y van a dar el toque de queda en el santuario-

-claro regulus volvamos. Pero mañana ustedes dos van a ir con el patriarca. Y tú regulus, tendremos una charla-

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

-¿entiendes porque no debes juntarte mucho con ellos?-

-sí, ya entendí… Entonces lo que hice ayer fue mentir y robar…-

-así es, es lo que pasa cuando te juntas con ellos-

-… ¡pero yo no sabía! Y- y además yo n-no haría eso porque es malo. Lo siento mucho-

-bien regulus, es hora de ir a entrenar. Y la próxima vez que quieras dulces solo pídemelos ¿está bien?-

-¡sí!- mientras tanto, Sísifo se dirigía con el patriarca a ver cómo había quedado lo del castigo. El castigo fue comprarle a regulus y a todos los niños de rodorio dulces y a las mujeres flores… pero vestidos de cirqueros. La idea del disfraz fue de Sísifo

-esta va a ser una buena anécdota que contarle a sasha la próxima vez que nos veamos-

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **He aquí el método que utilizo el gato y como eso fue la burla del cangrejo y el bicho… y después de todo el santuario. Lamento la tardanza pero he tenido trabajos forzados y he sido esclavizada por un lugar llamado ¡escuela! Pero, pobre gato y bueno Sísifo no se la paso tan mal Jajaja**_

 _ **~nos leemos pronto~**_


End file.
